


[podfic] House of Yes

by heardtheowl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heardtheowl/pseuds/heardtheowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Smith and Wesson go to meet Dean's family. Set in the AU of ep. 4.17, "It's a Terrible Life" where the boys are not brothers and Jo is Dean's sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] House of Yes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [House of Yes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/176678) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



  
  
**Length:** 00:08:25  
  
[ **Download MP3 || 12MB**](http://heard-the-owl.parakaproductions.com/House%20of%20Yes.mp3)  
  
 **Stream:**  
  
  
  
All comments *and kudos-which are awesome* are printed out and kept under my pillow where I can snuggle with them because  ♥!  
   



End file.
